


Visiting Here

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Written in a day, i swear i'll stop writing stuff in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer takes Adora to Micah's grave.





	Visiting Here

**Author's Note:**

> hey, another fic i quickly wrote. Okay yeah I gotta stop doing that but I don't have a lot of time to write so when I write i just write, if that makes sense. I also had some block when writing this (be it, i was working on something else and had block and wrote this to try and help but who knows if the block messed with this)
> 
> ANYWAY this is based off a headcanon i came up with. There actually is two headcanons in here but one is very subtle but the main one is what this fic is based around so yeah. Hopefully it's good. Hopefully, again, there aren't any errors :v

Glimmer is quiet as they walk, unusual for her. Adora doesn’t try to get her to talk. The look on her face says it all. Try as she might, Glimmer can’t hide her somber expression. It is a rare sight to see but an understandable one.

Adora is being taken to Glimmer’s father’s grave. Only a little while ago, Glimmer was getting ready to leave the castle and Adora asked her what she was doing. After explaining it all, Glimmer asked if Adora wanted to come along. Adora chose to come for mortal support. She wonders how often Glimmer goes here alone.

After walking for a few minutes, the two girls reach their destination. It is a secluded area away from the castle, in a clearing. Different types of colorful flowers are scattered about near a stone marker. In the distance, Adora can see the sun setting behind a mountain range, painting the sky in a soft pink color. There is a peaceful feeling in the air despite what this area holds.

“This was one of my father’s favorite spots. He loved the wildflowers and would take me here all the time. I would pick the flowers and put them all in his hair when I was done,” Glimmer says. She pauses for a moment to swallow a lump in the throat. “We thought that he would like it here.”

Glimmer walks up to the stone marker, Adora following closely behind. Adora notices that there is writing.

_Here Lies Micah_

_Beloved King, Husband, Brother, and Father_

_May He Rest In Eternal Peace_

Adora watches as Glimmer places the bouquet down by the stone. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “Hey, Dad. It’s me again. How are you doing?”

Adora blinks, wondering what Glimmer is doing. No one else is around but them to hear this. Why is she talking to no one? Adora wants to ask but she keeps her mouth closed. Glimmer continues to talk, a waver in her voice.

“I’m doing alright. The Princess Rebellion is growing stronger and stronger every day. I wish you could see it and what we are doing. I actually think the Horde has become afraid of us. We actually are making progress and winning battles! You would be so happy. We even have She-ra on our side! She’s become my girlfriend recently, yeah I forgot to tell you that, and with her help we have done so much more than you can ever believe!

“Still, though, it hasn’t been easy. We...lost some people. We don’t win all of our battles and still lose some ground. But no one is about to give up. For all the bad, there is so much good. I think we can actually win this. I don’t know how long it will take but I think we can do it. I promise that I will finish what you started and I’ll make you damn proud over it.”

Glimmer goes silent. Adora then makes out soft, stifled cries. She kneels down next to Glimmer and rests a hand on her back, gently moving it up and down. Glimmer cries for a few moments before wiping away her tears.

“Thank you,” Glimmer says.

“You talk to him?” Adora asks.

“Right, I guess you might not get it. Yeah, I do. It’s just...something I do and others do also. I can’t really explain it and I don’t know if he can hear what I say in like spirit but it helps in a comforting way, ya know? It’s just something people do.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense. You do this often?”

“Yeah, I do. When I have the chance I try to see him. Sometimes I go with my mom, sometimes with Bow, and sometimes by myself. Depends on my mood. Today it was with you.”

“Thank you for bringing me. From what I heard about your father, I think he would be really proud of everything you’ve done.”

A small, soft smile forms on Glimmer’s face. She sniffs, wipes the tears she missed before, and stands up. “That means a lot to me. C’mon. We should get back to the castle before it gets dark out.”

Adora nods. During their walk, Glimmer becomes chatty again but only a small bit. Adora takes up most of the conversation about their plans for the upcoming days. As she talks about what she, Glimmer, and Bow will do, Adora plans out doing something alone. She doesn’t tell Glimmer about it, not wanting her to know about it, least not yet.

\---

The next couple weeks go by without almost anything out of the ordinary. Some battles won against the Horde and some lost. The usual. However, Glimmer does notice something that raises an eyebrow.

She visits her father’s grave one day, alone. Her mother is busy and Bow is off doing something with his dads. Adora is nowhere to be found so alone it is. Glimmer does not think much about her walk to the site. She plans on telling her day about one of the Rebellion's win against the Horde when she spots something out of place.

Already at the gravestone are a small bundle of flowers. Glimmer does not recognize them. She knows for a fact that she didn’t leave them. Upon closer inspection, she notices that they are nothing her mother would use. The flowers are freshly cut as well. Only a few people know about this place, who left these?

“Does someone else know where you are, Dad?” Glimmer says out loud. She takes a look around to try and spot any clues but nothing turns up. Whoever was here is long gone. Glimmer doesn’t like that. She wants to figure out who dropped these flowers off and if they are a threat to anyone.

“Guess you are going to see more of me so I can figure this out.”

Over the next few days, if she can, Glimmer goes to her father’s resting place. She talks to him quickly before hiding in the trees. She waits until dark draws upon the area. At first, no one shows up. Glimmer begins to grow bored. Part of her wants to leave and give up. There are better things she can be doing rather than sitting in the treeline all day. But the other half, the one that wins, wants to know who has found this place.

Finally she finds out who it is. Glimmer sits on the branches of a tall tree, almost ready to go home, when she hears a noise. Glimmer peers around the truck and stares down at the clearing. In a matter of moments, a familiar figure appears.

Adora.

Glimmer watches her intently. Adora pauses at Micah’s grave and takes a quick look around. Once she thinks she is alone, she places down a small amount of flowers. The same ones that Glimmer saw days ago.

“You were the one that did that?” Glimmer whispers. “Why?”

She keeps her eyes on Adora. She leans in to listen to what Adora says.

“I still hope this isn’t weird, me visiting you. I’m still getting the hang of this whole thing about talking to someone who isn’t here anymore. But I still wanted to tell you all about Glimmer. I don’t know what she says to you but she is an amazing person. She is going to be a great queen one day, I know it. She is an amazing fighter and an amazing friend and girlfriend. I don’t know what I would do without her.

“You would be amazed by her. Queen Angella is. Glimmer tries her best and works hard. She wants to prove herself and does so much good. She is kind, loveable, funny, strong, and one of a kind. And I guess that’s also why I am here. I know she blurted it out the other day but we are dating. Something else I am still wrapping my head around. But I love her with all my heart and I am head over heels for her. Everything I say to you about her is what I love about her. Queen Angella already has given us her blessing and I hope that I have yours also.”

Glimmer has to cover her mouth to keep her location a secret. She doesn’t want Adora to find her because she is crying. Glimmer doesn’t know why she is getting worked up. She has heard Adora say things like that before but this gets her. Maybe because she didn’t expect it.

Recomposing herself, Glimmer listens in again.

“I know that she is worried about doing her best and trying to make you proud but trust me when I say that that you would be beyond proud. You should have seen her when the castle was attacked. She was so brave and gave the Horde a run for their money. She even used your staff. She still carries it around and has become quite skilled with it. I wish you could see it. You’d be amazed.”

Adora stops for a moment before saying her goodbyes. She takes another look around before leaving the area. Glimmer hangs around for a few moments, taking everything in. So Adora has been coming here to talk to Micah and tell him all about Glimmer. She has been honoring him and telling him all about his daughter. Adora never ceases to amaze her.

After a few moments of trying not to cry and putting herself back together she makes her way down the tree.

With the help of her powers, Glimmer is able to make it back to the castle before Adora does. She waits a little bit before going over to see her. Glimmer pauses at the door, thinking about what to do. She wants to say ‘thank you’ for what she did but she also doesn’t want Adora to feel embarrassed or anything if she tells her she knows about visiting the grave. Maybe Glimmer will just leave it for now.

“Come in!” A voice says after Glimmer knocks on the door. She enters it and finds Adora sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading a book. Glimmer strolls over and takes a seat next to her.

“What’s up?” Adora asks.

“Nothing,” Glimmer says. She rests her head on Adora’s shoulder.

“You sure? It looks like something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m good, Adora, I promise. I just wanted to sit with you, that’s all. Mind if I give you a kiss on the cheek?”

“Hm? Yeah. That’s fine.”

Glimmer lifts up her head and gives a small kiss on Adora’s cheek. She places her head back on Adora’s shoulder. “I love you. You’re the best.”

“I love you too, Glim.”


End file.
